


Критики

by Jadaite



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Summary: Справка: Бенедикт Камбербэтч дал согласие на съемку в фильме "Доктор Стрэндж"





	Критики

— Ну как? — не выдержал Том тягостного молчания. Друзья смотрели на него с очень сложными выражениями на лицах, и это нервировало.

— Надо это заесть, — в прострации сообщил Дэвид.

— Запить, — поправила Джорджия.

— Тогда меняемся. Я за тебя запью, а ты за меня заешь, — встрепенулся Дэвид. Беспокойство за близких всегда возвращало его к действительности лучше окриков и тычков.

— Никому не придётся страдать от голода, — немного обиженно проворчал Том. — Ужин я привёз с собой, но получите вы его только после ответа. Ну?

Джорджия и Дэвид переглянулись и пожали плечами. Джорджия намотала на палец прядку волос и принялась с любопытством изучать недавно приобретенный ковёр, тогда как Дэвид отдал предпочтение потолку.

— Наверное, мне стоит расценивать ваше поведение, как потрясенное, даже, быть может, восхищенное, молчание? Должно быть, так впечатлились моей игрой, да?

Дэвид просиял и шепотом поделился с Джорджией, напрочь игнорируя присутствие обсуждаемого лица в непосредственной близости:

— Смотри, какой умный! Сам всё придумал.

— Интересно, а верит? — так же тихо спросила Джорджия.

До тыканья пальцем Том не опустился, но и выразительного взгляда хватило. Он умел смотреть так — красноречиво.

Джорджия смутилась, а Дэвид — нет, только игриво улыбнулся — у него вообще были проблемы со словами на букву “с”, такими как стыд, смущение и сожаление. Джорджии иногда казалось, что эта восхитительная ограниченность с самого начала зацепила её, а потом не оставила равнодушным и Тома.

— Фильм... необычный. Я действительно под впечатлением. Такое так просто не забыть, — проявила сомнительное сострадание Джорджия. — Зато теперь я понимаю, почему ты сказал, что нам это не повредит, — она погладила себя по округлившемуся животу и тут же пожаловалась: — Но из-за вас у меня теперь такое впечатление, что все самое интересное я пропустила.

— Неправда, — мрачно отозвался Том.

— Да-да, вы закрывали от меня только самое страшное, а пальцами, видимо, сплетались для надёжности?! Я все видела. Точнее, только это и видела.

Джорджия с любопытством посмотрела на Тома, дорогой друг семьи всегда реагировал на провокации... интересно, в отличие от мужа, который тут же принимался дразнить в ответ.

Том закрыл лицо руками — главное было не рассмеяться. Долго сердиться на Джорджи у него никогда не получалось даже в лучшие годы, сердиться сейчас, когда она была в положении, и вовсе казалось глупым, а стоило бы — дорогая подруга просто издевалась!

— Скажи честно, у режиссера денег не хватило?

— На что? — опешил Том, надеясь, что хотя бы Дэвид проявит милосердие.

— На более частую смену выражений твоего лица.

Зря надеялся.

— А сам? Казанова? А этот детектив?

— Бродчерч или Грэйспоинт?

— Нет, тот, по которому сразу видно, что ты мечтал попасть в Болливуд!

— У меня семья! — открестился Дэвид. — Мне детей и жену кормить надо. В таких обстоятельствах сценарии не выбирают.

— У меня тоже! — возмутился Том. — Ваши дети, твоя жена и ты сам — муж, отец и любовник. А вообще, ты знаешь, что твой старшенький попросил у меня на день рождения?

Джорджия захлопала в ладоши.

— Мальчики, это всё мило, но, может, мы с малышкой заслужили немного еды?

Ссора прекратилась моментально. Том и Дэвид столкнулись в не рассчитанном на двоих дверном проеме и вывались из комнаты в кухню.

— И молока! — крикнула она им вслед и тихо добавила: — За вредность и справедливость. Но выражения лица мог бы, действительно, менять почаще.

— Что я так нервничаю, я понимаю, но ты-то почему себя так ведешь? — Том летал по кухне — колдовал, как называл это Дэвид: это подогреть, то порезать, вино в холодильник, дать чуть-чуть остыть — кухонная магия. Джорджия ею тоже владела, но совсем другой, и если бы пришлось выбирать, Дэвид не смог бы сказать, какая ему нравится больше. Удивительно всё же они втроем умудрились сцепиться — стерпеться с обоюдным присутствием в жизни друг друга. — Не в первый же раз папа.

— Каждый раз все это как-то по новой, ни на что не похоже, — Дэвид выбирал между молоком и молоком. — Поймешь, когда встретишь такую…

— Какую?

— Ну, такую…

— Как Джорджия? — хитро сощурился Том, расставляя тарелки по столу.

Дэвид сверкнул на него лукавой улыбкой, не отвлекаясь, впрочем, от своего занятия.

— Прости, она занята.

— Да, она уникальна…

Том сощурился, радуясь возможности поддразнить Дэвида, но осуществить маленькую месть не успел. На кухню впорхнула Джорджия, которой стало слишком скучно в гостиной.

— О чем шепчетесь, мальчики?

— Том мне не верит, хоть ты ему скажи, что у него полфильма глаза несчастного котика! — не растерялся Дэвид, который никогда не стеснялся выражать своё восхищение им обоим, но никогда и не захваливал, метким словом или необычной шуткой спуская с пьедестала на землю.

— И это мне говорит человек, который играл трансвестита?! — возмутился Том, заканчивая сервировать стол.

— Это был творческий эксперимент! Садись, родная, — Дэвид мимоходом пододвинул Джорджии стул, положил руки ей на плечи, едва прикоснулся губами к макушке и продолжил как ни в чем не бывало: — Не хочу стать актёром одной роли.

Джорджия и Том понимающе переглянулись:

— Тебе не грозит!

Ответ прозвучал в унисон, словно они репетировали заранее. Дэвид рассмеялся, совсем не уверенный, что это не так. Он прекрасно знал за собой такую привычку — перед каждой новой ролью немного поныть: мол, он повторяется, ничего не получится, скоро выйдет в тираж… Дэвид, как каждый хороший актёр, верил в свои страдания так же безоговорочно, как и в то, что если понервничать заранее, потом уже не придется. И пока маленький секрет успеха его ещё ни разу не подводил, но мог изрядно поднадоесть близким. Кому, как не им, выслушивать его пламенные монологи?

— Но, всё-таки, Том, ты мог выбрать сценарий получше.

— Кто бы говорил.

— У меня очень голодные дети и регулярно голодная жена, и я на твоём месте не отвлекался бы, — кивнул Дэвид, — и продолжил раскладывать еду по тарелкам. Я, знаешь ли, тоже проголодался.

— Ты ещё не знаешь, на что согласился Бен.

— Что, тоже проникся и собирается кормить нашу голодающую семью? — усомнился Дэвид.

— Да, — широко улыбнулся Том. — Меня. И ваше будущее пополнение. Или свою семью и их будущее пополнение. Ну, что вы на меня так смотрите, ведь прекрасная отмазка, когда нечего ответить на вопрос, почему ты согласился на тот или другой сценарий. Добром надо делиться!

Джорджия рассмеялась первой:

— Кажется, дорогой, тебе придется придумать что-то другое, чтобы оправдать твою страсть к сомнительным экспериментам.

**Author's Note:**

> Справка: Бенедикт Камбербэтч дал согласие на съемку в фильме "Доктор Стрэндж"


End file.
